1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a video processing apparatus and method and a computer program for executing the video processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Movable devices provide various additional functions such as camera functions in addition to voice call and wireless Internet services. Mobile devices having camera functions include camera modules for capturing images of subjects and thus, users may capture images as desired anytime and anywhere and may store the captured images in the mobile devices.